food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Artifacts
Artifacts are unlocked at level 40 to help you boost Food Souls' base attributes and provide special skills. Each artifact is unique to each Food Soul, one per Food Soul with no mixing. M souls do not have artifacts. 'Activating Artifacts' Ounce a Food Soul reaches 2 stars, their artifact icon will appear in their tab and window. You can also go to the Food Soul menu and check the "Artifact" filter to display all the Food Souls that currently have Artifacts (or check the table below). When first starting out, you need to obtain 50 points of Artifact Energy to remove the Seal protecting the Artifact Core. If you do not have enough energy, you can obtain more by passing a Food Soul's special Trial stage. To do this you need 1 Exclusive Challenge Ticket for this Food Soul or 1 Universal Challenge Ticket. The special Trial stage is very similar to your usual region stage except you will fight a boss-like version of the Food Soul whose Core you are trying to unlock. If you also fulfill the 3-star requirements, you will be able to sweep the stage later for more energy using Challenge Tickets. Challenge Tickets can be obtained from events and "Artifact Road" stages or purchased in the Shop. 'Unlocking Nodes' Once you have activated the Artifact, its Core will be opened and you will have access to the nodes. There are two types of nodes: Normal Nodes and Togi Nodes (the big colored ones). Normal nodes mostly boost base attributes while Togi Nodes give Food Souls passive special effects or skills. Each node requires a certain amount of Artifact Energy to be unlocked. Nodes are also generally activated in a fixed order. 'Activating Togi Nodes' Togi Nodes are special because you can inlay Togis in them. Togis have two characteristics: type and color. While you cannot choose the color of the Togi you inlay (it must match the color of the node), you can pick the type of Togi you inlay (Antler, Striped or Bushy) depending on the effect you want to activate. The Togi's skill level (from 1 to 10) will also impact the node's effect as it is percentage-based. 'Food Souls with Artifacts' Note: TBA means the Food Soul or their artifact has not been released yet in the global version of the game. Rice (SP).png|Rice (SP) (TBA)|link=Rice (SP) Apple Pie.png|Apple Pie|link=Apple Pie B-52.png|B-52|link=B-52 Bamboo Rice.png|Bamboo Rice|link=Bamboo Rice Boston Lobster.png|Boston Lobster|link=Boston Lobster Buddha's Temptation.png|Buddha's Temptation|link=Buddha's Temptation Butter Tea.png|Butter Tea (TBA)|link=Butter Tea Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane (TBA)|link=Candy Cane Caviar.png|Caviar (TBA)|link=Caviar Champagne.png|Champagne|link=Champagne Cloud Tea.png|Cloud Tea|link=Cloud Tea Cordyceps.png|Cordyceps (TBA)|link=Cordyceps Crab Long Bao.png|Crab Long Bao|link=Crab Long Bao Croissant.png|Croissant (TBA)|link=Croissant Dragon & Phoenix.png|Dragon & Phoenix (TBA)|link=Dragon & Phoenix Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread (TBA)|link=Gingerbread Hishi Mochi.png|Hishi Mochi|link=Hishi Mochi Huangshan Maofeng Tea.png|Huangshan Maofeng Tea (TBA)|link=Huangshan Maofeng Tea Longjing Tea.png|Longjing Tea (TBA)|link=Longjing Tea Longxi Cured Ham.png|Longxi Cured Ham (TBA)|link=Longxi Cured Ham Mapo Tofu.png|Mapo Tofu|link=Mapo Tofu Natto.png|Natto (TBA)|link=Natto Osechi.png|Osechi|link=Osechi Oyster.png|Oyster|link=Oyster Peking Duck.png|Peking Duck|link=Peking Duck Pizza.png|Pizza|link=Pizza Raindrop Cake.png|Raindrop Cake (TBA)|link=Raindrop Cake Rum.png|Rum (TBA)|link=Rum Sakura Tea (Sakura).png|Sakura Tea (Sakura) (TBA)|link=Sakura Tea (Sakura) Sichuan Hotpot.png|Sichuan Hotpot (TBA)|link=Sichuan Hotpot Souffle.png|Souffle|link=Souffle Stargazy Pie.png|Stargazy Pie (TBA)|link=Stargazy Pie Swiss Roll (Kero).png|Swiss Roll (Kero) (TBA)|link=Swiss Roll (Kero) Toso.png|Toso|link=Toso Turkey.png|Turkey|link=Turkey Whisky.png|Whisky (TBA)|link=Whisky White Truffle.png|White Truffle (TBA)|link=White Truffle Wuyi Da Hong Pao.png|Wuyi Da Hong Pao (TBA)|link=Wuyi Da Hong Pao Black Tea.png|Black Tea|link=Black Tea Brownie.png|Brownie|link=Brownie Donut.png|Donut (TBA)|link=Donut Eggnog.png|Eggnog|link=Eggnog Fondant Cake.png|Fondant Cake (TBA)|link=Fondant Cake Gyoza.png|Gyoza|link=Gyoza Moon Cake.png|Moon Cake|link=Moon Cake Opera Cake.png|Opera Cake|link=Opera Cake Pretzel.png|Pretzel|link=Pretzel Realgar Wine.png|Realgar Wine (TBA)|link=Realgar Wine Red Wine.png|Red Wine|link=Red Wine Sanma.png|Sanma (TBA)|link=Sanma Soba.png|Soba (TBA)|link=Soba Sweet Tofu.png|Sweet Tofu|link=Sweet Tofu Tangyuan.png|Tangyuan|link=Tangyuan Tortoise Jelly.png|Tortoise Jelly|link=Tortoise Jelly Vodka.png|Vodka (TBA)|link=Vodka Long Bao.png|Long Bao|link=Long Bao Tom Yum.png|Tom Yum|link=Tom Yum 'Artifact Energy Consumption' *Node 7 and 8 have two pathways that can be unlocked, only one path is needed to get to togi node 4. In this calculation the second path of node 7 and 8 are unlocked at the end. Normal node values will be different if the second pathway is unlocked before. 'References' *The Artifact Guide on feedthefloof.com, which largely inspired this article. Category:Food Soul Artifact Category:Gameplay